spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mods:Modding Requests
Wherein ideas are compiled for the benefit of aspiring Spelunky modders. Note that bugs are listed elsewhere. Suggestions ok its pretty easy to steal from the black market so i was thinkin that like have a turret or guard like to protect and guard also like have more traps plz. - Anonymous Now I understand that killing a shopkeeper is not a crime because it would mean getting your crime infinitely extended by trying to make it to the exit. A workaround might be to make the exit guards be "bounty hunters" with at least a different sprite, and maybe different mechanics (grenades/bombs come to mind, but they'd be idiots about it, wouldn't they?), allowing killing a shopkeeper to be a crime in its own. Maybe multiple versions of bounty hunters: When your wanted level is low, they only have pistols; at higher wanted levels, they bring shotguns, and/or come in multiples. - E-mouse 20:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Addendum: Having them spawn in places other than the exit would help as well: strong enemies at unexpected locations on the 'beaten path' are more dangerous than knowing that you only have to watch out for particularly dangerous enemies at the stage exit, especially when the Compass lets you know where this will be in advance. If this would make dark levels too dangerous, they could be light sources like traps (at least the non-exit patrolling ones) - they need to see too, don't they? A possible way to make the "grenade" idea work would be to have them drop a short-to-mid-fuse bomb on death as a last-ditch effort to kill you. Not dropping money may also be an improvement, so that you can't farm some extra money from the enemies that appear for your "wanted level" punishment. - E-mouse 06:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I guess it'd be fair if while Pitcher's Mitt is equipped you'll catch rocks and arrows with it instead of taking damage. - 16:46, 9 April 2009 Regarding the black market: If possible, please remove the ghost. It doesn't make sense for a special map like this one to be haunted. I'm sometimes close to having enough to buy an Ankh, but the time limit restricts my gambling pursuits. - "Anonymous II," 23 April 2009 Regarding gambling: It's always slightly in your favour, IIRC, so it won't make sense to remove the time limit.-- 13:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :It isn't, assuming fair dice, but apparently you can "cheat" by throwing the dice, grabbing them before they land, and then putting them down if the value on the dice is favorable. I may be wrong about this; I never bothered. - E-mouse 00:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) New Features A "beatitude" system, like that found in various Roguelikes, which causes items to come in three varieties: blessed, normal, and cursed. These items might be distinguishable by very subtle color differences, or maybe they'd have auras only visible by using Spectacles or the Udjat Eye. While a normal jetpack lets you fly for a set amount of time before the engine cuts out, a blessed jetpack might never cut out, and a cursed jetpack might cut out unexpectedly. A blessed mattock might never break; a cursed mattock might bounce harmlessly off rock and "bind" to your hands, taking up that item slot and preventing you from equipping any other items until the next level. MagFlare 02:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Addition: This could alternatively be called a "quality" system - if the differences aren't mystically-based, then this would make more sense to require the Spectacles to distinguish, giving it a substantial exta use over the Udjat Eye. The alternative quality levels could be "well-crafted" and "broken/damaged" or something like that, which has the same general effect. If you REALLY want to get crazy, you could have both systems... for a total of nine versions of each item. This is probably excessive. More examples to play with: * Cursed/Broken guns misfire, jam, or have slower/erratic reload times * Cursed/Broken jetpack sputters out and doesn't work at all for several seconds even after you land * Cursed/Broken cape falls off after long use and has to be picked up again * Cursed/Broken climbing gloves sometimes make you fall rather than jump up when not against a hangable ledge * Cursed/Broken teleporter sends you a short distance in the wrong direction at random or is more random/less forgiving with warping into walls * Cursed/Broken webcannon sometimes puts a web at your feet, trapping YOU * Cursed/Broken spike shoes get you stuck in the ground after a long fall * Cursed/Broken bow takes longer to pull back, misfires, or breaks if pulled back too long/often * Cursed/Broken compass occasionally points at a random other item in the room rather than the exit (or just at the entrance) * Cursed/Broken machete can get stuck in enemies or occasionally break * Cursed/Broken parachute may deploy either extra-earlier or extra-later, or fall off on its own * Cursed/Broken pitcher's mitt may not always kick in, or send items in an inappropriate direction * Cursed/Broken spring shoes randomly bounce you back up a square after landing on the ground, making movement unpredictable * Blessed/Masterful jetpack lasts longer or can recharge with time while not being fired by hanging onto things or to provide a small burst after a long fall * Blessed/Masterful cape bounces back enemies behind you when you whip * Blessed/Masterful pitcher's mitt catches items that would hurt you if you aren't carrying anything * Blessed/Masterful machete hits upper-right as well with a full swing in front and/or hits a 4th time * Blessed/Masterful teleporter has a narrower teleport range to make it more reliable, displaces you up further, or allows safe displacement in different directions * Blessed/Masterful guns reload faster, have bullets that curve slightly towards enemies, or can be aimed up at an angle * Blessed/Masterful bow arrows seek out enemies, pull back faster, can aim up, or deal extra damage. (Bows should probably aim up anyway...) * Blessed/Masterful climbing gloves let you climb walls like vines/ladders using up and down rather than jumping * Blessed/Masterful compass also displays distance to the exit, or has a more detailed directional indication * Blessed/Masterful parachute is sometimes recoverable, or can be picked up again once, after which it becomes a "normal" parachute * Blessed/Masterful spike shoes let you stand on enemies (or enemy corpses) by holding down while landing (to make it controllable) * Blessed/Masterful spring shoes let you jump slightly higher by holding up at the start of your jump (to make it controllable) * Blessed/Masterful webcannon makes webs not reduce your horizontal movement (so you can still use them as faux platforms) - E-mouse 07:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Sinks, like in NetHack. Hitting one with a thrown object would cause something to happen. Maybe the sink would cough up some treasure, or maybe it'd unleash a torrent of snakes. MagFlare 02:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Blocks or walls that only allow passage from certain directions. This would prevent players from backtracking, without the use of doors. DasMaus 7:18, 21 March 2009 Costumes and custom sprites! I can't be the only one who wants to play as Tunnel Man. Cooperative play over the internet or hotseat. ^ I second this, Spelunky should definately be multiplayer. ^ I third this, but GM´s multiplayer functionalities can be quite iffy, at best. Not impossible though, and Derek has been godlikely resourceful with the very inflexible GM engine, so far. -New equipable item: Universal Holster - can hold one handheld item (Machete, Pickaxe, Shotgun, Pistol, Bow, Web Shooter, Teleporter etc.) when cycling through. Level Editor The ability to place trees, headstones, idol traps, and altars in the level editor would be welcome. MagFlare 03:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Also: unbreakable blocks. Sometimes a level creator doesn't want to have to worry about players cleverly using bombs to escape their inescapable deathtraps. MagFlare 15:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Keys and locked doors would be a fine addition, perhaps several different colors like in Doom. Also I find the current maximum level size to be slightly constricting. -Mel Don't want to sound greedy, but I have a few suggestions you can pick and choose from. Some of the things listed below could be considered spoilers. -ability to control starting flares -ability to change background tiles -ability to place pickaxes with a specified number of uses -ability to control uncontrollable random events such as monster drops, gems in walls, and magma men (Just an on/off switch?) -ability to hide items in blocks that require the glasses to see -dark levels and place-able illumination -gold blocks and excluded tiles in general -scepter weapon and excluded items in general -custom messages that appear when a player goes over a tile, similar to the tutorial -giant space alien/alien ship tiles/force field -perhaps even scripted items such as place-able shops, the altar, boulder trap, ghost trap and spike ceiling trap -If I were to make an original suggestion: Exploding Blocks (flying saucers and bomb frogs as environmental explosives are too unpredictable) -Deckbot Category:Dungeon Features